Main Story 2/Chapter 2-8: Foggy Ocean
|gold = 4000 4000 8000 |exp = 2200 2200 5000 |exp2 = 2700 2700 6000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Crabs Stages 2 & 3: Ghosts Bosses: Stage 1: 2 Giant Crabs Stages 2 & 3: Giant Armored Ghost }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ Hero, what are you doing out here alone, at such a late time? ] ' Hero ' was just thinking about stuff. Phoena [ Me, too, actually. I was thinking about what the Head Captain said. ] about you, Phoena? Phoena [ There'll be a time when we're forced to make a decision. I can't stop thinking about it. ] Phoena [ And then I couldn't fall asleep. ] Phoena [ I don't know what I would do when that moment comes... ] '' -- A sudden fog rolls in -- '' Phoena [ Hm? It got so misty all of a sudden. What's going on? ] '' -- The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance -- '' Phoena [ I can't see very well, but I think there's a monster trying to get on the ship... ] Phoena [ I'll go wake everyone up. ] Peixe [ I'm already awake! ] Phoena [ Peixe! You're up so early. ] Peixe [ The watch person woke me up. So what's going on? ] Phoena [ Well, we got surrounded by a mist all of a sudden... ] Peixe [ I think there's some kind of an invisible monster here. ] Phoena [ Could it be a ghost? It hasn't attacked us so far. ] [ But it's kind of creepy to think it's on our ship. ] [ Plus, if this mist is caused by the monster, we have to get rid of it. ] [ It'll be difficult to continue sailing like this... ] Phoena [ I can't see them, but I can hear Kain, Michidia, and Marina's voice. ] Pirika [ I'm here, too! I went to go wake up everyone else. ] Peixe [ Nice move. ] Pirika [ So, how're the monsters? ] Phoena [ They haven't done anything ye... ] '' -- The ship starts to rock -- '' Phoena [ Aaagh! ] Peixe [ What is it...? Oh, no! A crab monster came jumping on board! ] Pirika [ It's coming straight towards us! ] Peixe [ It'll be hard to fight that thing in this mist. ] Pirika [ Plus, it's nighttime. Careful everyone! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ We were able to drive that crab monster away... ] Phoena [ But in the process, the ghosts become aggressive. ] [ Captain, you all right?! ] Pirika [ Oh, that's Kain's voice. ] Phoena [ Yes, we're fine. How're you doing? ] [ We're holding up, but we don't know where the next attack'll come from. ] [ Agh, oww?! ] Phoena [ Kain?! ] [ Kain's all right. He just hit his head. ] Phoena [ That's good... But we'll be completely annihilated at this rate. ] Phoena [ We can only do so much against an enemy that intermittently closes in on us. ] Peixe [ Eeep! ] Phoena [ Watch out, Peixe! ] '' -- Phoena strikes a monster that was creeping up on Peixe -- '' Phoena [ Peixe, are you all right? ] Peixe [ Yes, thank you. I'm surprised you punched that monster, Phoena. ] Phoena [ I-It just happened. A last minute decision... ] Peixe [ You may have a knack for being a brawler. ] Phoena [ Anyway, we're not in a good spot. Is there any way out of this fog? ] Peixe [ Uhm... Speaking from experience... ] Peixe [ Fog normally occurs when warm air touches cold water. ] Peixe [ But the outer sea is rather warm, so it's strange for there to be fog in the first place. ] Peixe [ Besides, my compass hasn't been working for a while now. ] Peixe [ This is just instinct...but I don't think this fog is natural. ] Phoena [ I see. Then... ] Pirika [ Look! There's a shadow over there! ] Peixe [ W-Where? I don't see anything. ] Pirika [ Look, right there! ] Phoena [ I can't see it...but you're not the type to joke around in this situation. ] Peixe [ Should we head over there? ] Phoena [ We should check it out. But we have to defeat these monsters onboard first! ] Part 3/4 Peixe [ All right, I'm steering the ship. Hard port! ] Phoena [ ...But I'm still curious about the shadow that disappeared. ] Pirika [ It was blurry, but it looked huge. ] Phoena [ I'm sure we'll find out when we get closer. We just have to move on for now... ] ---- Phoena [ It's getting kind of cold. And I feel an evil presence from somewhere ahead. ] Pirika [ I feel something sinister, too. ] Peixe [ Guys, look! I see a big shadow ahead! ] Kain [ What is that...? ] Michidia [ Looks like a...ship. But the mast is broken, and the ship itself is a wreck. ] Peixe [ Looks like the fog is coming from that ship! I see a white wisp! ] Phoena [ So that was the cause of everything. ] Pirika [ Um, you're not gonna try to go on board, are you? ] Phoena [ We have to find out what's causing this. We can't move on in this fog. ] Pirika [ ...I knew you were gonna say that. ] ---- Michidia [ Careful. The floor is rotten, so it could break. ] Phoena [ Okay... ] Phoena [ Eeek...! ] Pirika [ Are you okay?! ] Phoena [ I-I'm fine. I found something. What is this...? ] Pirika [ A diary...maybe? The letters are faint and hard to read. ] Phoena [ “The curse” “The ship's...something.” Hm, it's hard to tell. ] Phoena [ Let's take it with us, just in case. ] ??? [ Could you let me see that diary, too? ] Pirika [ Wh-Who is it?! ] Morgan (Original) [ Oh, sorry for scaring you. I'm Morgan (Original), a pirate captain. ] Pirika [ Hey, you're the lady we met on the last island! You're a pirate?! ] Pirika [ We don't have any money, just to let you know! ] Morgan (Original) [ I didn't come here to attack you guys. I'm just looking for someone. ] Pirika [ You were saying that the last time we met, too. ] Pirika [ Does that have to do with this diary? ] Morgan (Original) [ I think so. I'm hoping it'll give me some kind of clue. ] Phoena [ Um, okay... Here you go. ] Morgan (Original) [ Thank you. Hm, it is kind of hard to read. ] Phoena [ Are there any clues? ] Morgan (Original) [ ...None. It looks like this was the captain's diary. ] Morgan (Original) [ I feel horrible for bringing my crew to such a dangerous place only to find nothing. ] Pirika [ A dangerous place? Is this place famous? ] Morgan (Original) [ You guys came here without knowing that? This is the dwelling place of ghost ships. ] Morgan (Original) [ And looking at the situation in here, I'm pretty sure this is the ghost ship. ] Pirika [ A ghost ship?! So this fog is... ] Morgan (Original) [ Also caused by this ship. ] Pirika [ Agh! I wanna go back! ] Morgan (Original) [ I think it's too late for that. It looks like the fog is coming from somewhere around here... ] Michidia [ Look, Phoena. Isn't the fog coming from that room?! ] Phoena [ You're right... The fog is thicker around there. ] Pirika [ I have a bad feeling about this. ] Phoena [ But if we don't go, we won't be able to get out of this sea. ] Phoena [ Isn't that right, Morgan (Original)? ] Morgan (Original) [ Right. You'll have to do something about the cause if you wanna go back. ] Phoena [ Okay, I'm opening the door. Are you ready? ] Pirika [ Yeah... ] ---- Morgan (Original) [ That's weird. There's nothing in here. It looks like the captain's cabin. ] Phoena [ Wait! The evil presence is getting bigger! ] Pirika [ A black blob inside the room is coming this way! ] Morgan (Original) [ Look around! There's a bunch of black monsters everywhere. ] Phoena [ We can't fight in such a small space! Let's go out to the deck! ] Morgan (Original) [ We better run! ] ---- Phoena [ There are monsters everywhere! ] Morgan (Original) [ Some of the bulkheads we came through are blocked now. ] Morgan (Original) [ I can't get to the deck! ] Pirika [ We can take this hallway! ] Phoena [ I feel like they're trying to take us deeper and deeper inside the ship. ] Morgan (Original) [ They don't want us to go back no matter what. ] Pirika [ I wanna go back! ] Morgan (Original) [ ...I guess we have no choice. ] Phoena [ Okay. Let's fight right here. ] Michidia [ Could we fight somewhere that has a difference in elevation? ] Michidia [ It'll be easier to assist everyone with my bow that way. ] Morgan (Original) [ I think we're almost at the hold of the ship. Let's ambush them there. ] Phoena [ Yes! Let's go! ] Part 4/4 Phoena [ We somehow...defeated them... ] Morgan (Original) [ The fog is clearing up. ] '' -- The fog became thinner and then disappeared completely -- '' Pirika [ No need to be scared now! ] Pirika [ Let's go back to our ship! ] ---- Pirika [ Wow, the day broke. The sunshine looks beautiful than ever. ] Phoena [ Heh heh. We were in a dark place for a pretty long time. ] Morgan (Original) [ Thanks, guys. I probably couldn't have fought them alone. ] Morgan (Original) [ I better get going. My crew is waiting for me. ] Phoena [ Thank you, Morgan (Original). ] Morgan (Original) [ See you, guys. ] Phoena [ Okay. Now let's go back to our ship, shall we? ] Phoena [ Let's head for the direction the Chronicle is pointing to. ] Peixe [ Aye-aye. I'm moving the ship! ] Pirika [ There's nothing to be afraid of! Let's go! ]